Mei Amor ღ
by PoorlyDrawn
Summary: Yugi, Yami, Kaiba, Joey, Bakura, Ryou, Tristen, Malik, Marik, Duke, surrounding her everyday. What more could a girl ask for? Unfortunately, Tea never saw them in 'that' way before... until now. Pro-Anzu/TeaXEveryone -T & M- / Abandoned
1. Prologue

**My first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction! It's going to be based around Tea as she has to be one of my favourite characters. I don't think gets enough praise, personally I think that she has a great outlook on life and friends, yes, she does go overboard in the English anime but she still get's bashed too much. Maybe some people just say that they hate her because they are jealous that she gets to spend her days around really cute guys =P Anyway, this story is mainly about that really, about all of the guys (maybe girls) around her that she could be with. So I guess that the pairings are along the lines of Tea/AnzuXYugiXYamiXKaibaXJoeyXBakuraXRyouXTristenXMaiXMalikXMarikXSerenityXDukeXand maybe others that I haven't thought of yet. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and it starts right after they return from that trip down memory lane (Ancient Egypt)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, simple as that.**

**Prologue**

**XxX XxX XxX**

ღ

Love...

*

Just another state of mind...

*

Just like anger, sadness or fear....

*

Just a simple emotion...

*

Just like excitement...

*

Which is akin to anxiety...

*

You have the same shaky feeling about something...

*

It just depends which way you take it...

*

*

Love is like that with hate...

*

You feel such a strong emotion towards someone...

*

It just depends whether you kiss them or kill them.

*

ღ

*

She knew then, that she would have to select one...

*

Whether it was now or later...

*

She would have to choose one...

*

*

The curse she was currently struggling with would help her choose...

*

*

Yes, it was all falling into place now.

ღღღ

A throbbing pain shot through Tea's head as she awoke from a long slumber.

She slowly sat up and watched Yugi, Joey, Tristan follow her movements. At first she wasn't too sure where she was but soon enough it came flooding back to her; the pharaoh's name, how Atem beat Zorc and Yugi's duel with Bakura. As Tea followed Yugi's example and stood up, Kaiba began to awake. Everyone stared about the tomb in silence sorting out their thoughts and feelings until Tristan broke the silence.

"We're back." He announced in awe.

"Then I guess it's over," Tea continued after a moment, "The tablet returned us to the present."

"Let's hope so." Yugi said worryingly, as if doubting the power of the stone.

"Are you worried about the pharaoh- I mean Atem?" Tea asked the smaller boy. It'll be strange calling him that now.

"Yea, you don't think he's still stuck in the ancient past do ya?" Joey asked. Everyone was worried that they had seen the last of the pharaoh, and all watched in anxiety as Yugi lifted the puzzle to call on the spirit of the Pharaoh.

"Pharaoh, are you there?" Yugi called out to the puzzle he was lifting up in his hands. A bright light shone from the puzzle and soon enough Atem had taken over Yugi's body.

"I'm right where I belong" Atem announced with a small smirk, which put a smile on their faces.

"With us," Joey said enthusiastically

"You did it!" Tea exclaimed happily that the pharaoh was still with him. She didn't know what she would do without him; with all of the time that he had spent with them all he was a part of their group, spirit or no.

"We all did it, together-" Atem continued.

Kaiba watched the group discuss the previous events as he stood up. All that he had just been through had had a massive toll on his brain and he knew he had an even bigger headache to come; he wanted to get out of Egypt as soon as possible and get back to working at Kaiba Corp.

He then remembered the millennium item he held in his hand and opened his palm to examine it. The golden object stared back at him and Kaiba decided that it belonged with Yugi, as it held no further use to him. "Hey Yugi," He called out, interrupting the group's current conversation.

As the group parted to stare at him, he through the millennium eye at Yugi who caught it with ease. "I believe you'll be needing that," was his final statement before attempting to leave the cave.

"The millennium eye," Tea exclaimed gazing at the small object, now held in Yugi's palm.

"Hey! Where'd ya get ya hands on that rich boy?" Joey asked the passing teen; quickly throwing in the nickname in.

"Kaiba!" Atem called out to him as an attempt to get him to stay, but Seto just kept on walking.

"You don't just chuck a millennium item at someone and just walk away" Joey called out again as he rushed over to block the CEO's pathway. "I'm sick of ya silent treatment routine!"

Suddenly both men stopped in their tracks, gasping up at the human staggering down towards them.

"Hey! It's you!" Joey yelled at their new companion, as they lifted their head up to revel the face of Ryou Bakura. Tristan, Atem and Tea caught up to Kaiba and Joey and also gasped as they saw the same boy.

Suddenly Ryou's body stiffened up and his hair spiked up as he then sneered down at the little group. They all knew who had just taken control of Ryou's body. _I guess it makes sense that if Atem is back then Bakura's evil spirit is as well ._Tea thought while glancing nervously at Bakura. Without saying a word the evil spirit began to take steps towards the nervous people before until his body suddenly froze, he found that he was unable to move any muscled below his neck. "W-what's happening?" Bakura's gruff voice asked slightly panicked.

"You, thief, are the one who stole Pegasus's millennium eye." A voice from behind everyone caused them all to turn and face Shadi. Bakura just sneered at him until he noticed that he was holding two millennium items. Shadi held a stern gaze over Bakura and continued to say, "The final battle is over and the Pharaoh is the victor. As I suspected both of your ancient spirits are still bond to this world and are unable to pass on yet until the Pharaoh has completed his final task." As he said this most eyes were now on him in hunger to know what his next was sentence. Shadi's eyes averted from Bakura to Atem. "Your final task is for you to live a normal life in this world."

Jaws dropped.

"What?!"

"Wait, does that mean he can stay?!"

"Come again?"

"Seriously?"

Questions filled about the small area as a big smile appeared on Yugi's face. Ignoring the questions that were directed at him, Shadi continued to talk to Atem. "As you know, a normal life does not involve living inside an ancient Egyptian artefact, or inhabiting another person's body."

Atem's eyes widened. "Does that mean?"

Shadi knew that the pharaoh already knew what the answer was and before anyone really knew what was happening there were two Yugi's standing next to each other - one slightly taller than the other, with extra blonde highlights in his hair. Everybody just stood there in awe staring at the two Yugi's. Two identical hands - one slightly larger than the other - reached for each other slowly, as if making sure that the other one was really there. When the two hands gently brushed against each other, both Atem and Yugi realised that they were both real and the two hands clasped tightly, as if never wanting to let go, with two big grins on each of their faces.

"This is great!" Squealed out Tea in joy running to hug the now separated boys, but stopped in mid-run when a voice interjected the moment.

"Ho-ly Shit." "Oh, my." Two twin voices – one slightly darker than the other – called out. All heads turned to face now two identical white haired men, both staring at each other.

"What the hell?" Asked Joey. "Two Bakura's?"

"Of course." Shadi said. "I have separated both spirits from their hosts, now to lead their own lives. But they are both still bond to each other as they were before, if one should die, so shall the other."

"What if I don't want this?" The darker half of the two Bakura's asked.

"It is not what you want Tomb Robber but what you are destined to do. You are now to lead a normal life as the others are in this room." Bakura now looked highly tempted to rip the other spirit to shreds but suppressed the appeal. "You are now also forbidden to abuse this new life in anyway."

"What?" Bakura half whispered furiously.

"I shall be watching you Tomb Robber, if you in anyway hurt a mortal in the world you shall be punished severely."

Bakura looked away, shaking his head vigorously as if to make it all go away. He then raised his head to look at his lighter side who was staring at him in astonishment. "What?" He growled to him, causing Ryou to flinch and shake his head also. "W-who? Wh-what?" Ryou looked back up at his yami in astonishment; it was like looking into a mirror except his reflection had a dark look upon his face and slightly spikier hair. Ryou's darker half just ignored him, knowing that he had no idea who he was but he wasn't in the explaining mood, so his aibou would just have to live ignorant for a little while longer.

"He is going to be living in this world also?" Joey asked pointing a finger at the angry ex-tomb robber.

"It appears so." Atem said a little harshly, glaring at Bakura who matched his glare with one of his own.

Bakura then realised that all eyes were on him, some in amazement, and others judgingly. "I don't need this!" He announced cruelly before stalking out of the cave.

As he got up the first to steps Ryou suddenly snapped back into reality and began to follow his yami up the stairs trying to reason with him about something or other.

Atem turned to face Shadi and bowed to him respectfully. "Thank you for all you have done."

Shadi copied the ex-pharaoh with a bow and replied with "It was my pleasure my pharaoh."

"Well now I really am hungry." Joey announced stretching his arms over his head, satisfied with the result of the day.

"Me too, I think we all deserve a bit to eat. It's only been about five thousand years." Tristan replied jokingly.

Atem chuckled lightly, "Well alright then, let's go and find some food."

"I'm with you on that one."Yugi agreed with his darker side.

The four boys slowly made their way up the stairs out of the ancient room with Tea following behind lost in her own thoughts. She was contemplating about what was about to come in the future, with Atem now having his own body maybe she would now get a chance to get to know this new man a bit better. But that also left the fact that Bakura's darker half also had his own body now, what would happen with him? Would they have to include him in their lives now; and what of his plans of world domination? All that he has known and lived has been stripped from him with one sentence from Shadi.

A voice slowly broke her train of thought, calling out her name. She turned around and saw Shadi looking directly at her. She turned back and watched her friends continue their way up the stairs and figured they wouldn't notice her disappearance for a couple of minutes, so she walked towards Shadi without notifying her friends. She stopped a couple of meters away from the spirit; standing silent waiting for him to begin.

"You've become such a big part in the pharaoh's life; he needs you with him to complete this final task," Shadi begun. Tea's faced beamed at his words; did this mean that she and Atem were destined to be together? Little flashes of her and Atem growing old together flashed before her eyes. "Unfortunately this is not what you think," he continued. Tea's face faulted at this. _What does he mean?_ "I know of your feelings for the pharaoh and they are not the types of feelings he needs from you to complete this final task." Tea's face completely dropped at this statement.

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" Tea asked him half in tears. Shadi just nodded in response. "But- no- how can-" Tea just kept on spitting out parts of words and sentences until she finally got to her final sentence. "Who are you to tell me that?!" She yelled.

Shadi sighed, as if knowing that this was going to her response. "It is not the pharaoh that you need; it is the feelings of love that you need." Tea's face screwed up in uncertainty. "You could fall in love with the pharaoh and grow old with him," Her face lit up again. "But it is not what he needs the most right now." Now Tea was just downright confused, why was he saying this to her? Did he mean that she could spend the rest of her life by Atem's side, but then it wouldn't be good for him, what did he mean by that?

Shadi took a step towards the confused girl lifting up the millennium key; Tea was in such deep thought that she didn't notice anything the ancient spirit did until she felt a strange tingling inside her head and saw him pull his arm back to his side. "What was that?" She asked him, giving him an accusing glare.

"It is the feelings of love that you seek so I have opened your mind to show you that the pharaoh isn't the only road to walk down in the journey of love." Tea gave Shadi another confused look before she jerked her head round to face the entrance into the cave in which she had just heard her name being called.

"Just a second guys!" She called back eager to catch up with her friends and get away from the rather puzzling conversation she was having with Shadi.

She was about to ask Shadi another question before the voice of Joey interrupted her. She then heard Tristan counter Joey's comment with sarcastic remark of his own.

"You must go." Shadi told Tea quickly, signalling for her to go to her friends.

She followed obediently and left up the stairs slowly contemplating on what Shadi had previously told. Was she meant to stay away from Atem now, or maybe she was just meant to stay friends with the ex-pharaoh. Either way she now had a strange headache, what did he mean by opening her mind?

Tea squinted her eyes as the sun blinded her slightly when she stepped out into the hot desert. She saw all of her friends standing in one big group waiting for her, smiles on most of their faces.

"What took you so long?" Joey asked, walking towards her as to hurry her along.

"Oh, just got caught up in my thoughts." She half lied, giving her friends an encouraging smile.

"Whatever," Kaiba mumbled. Ishizu and Malik then started ushering everybody into the cars. Unfortunately since there were now two extra people they couldn't fit everybody into the cars - comfortably that is. They had to fit four people into the back seats of each of the cars.

Tea leaned on the back of the green car watching Joey scramble into the back seat next to Bakura. Kaiba mumbled something about not wanting to sit next to the mutt and signalled for Tea to enter the car next. She obliged happily and pushed herself gently off of the car before leaning down to get into the car. Before she even noticed it her hand accidentally brushed with Kaiba's and before anyone knew it she was falling unconsciously to the sandy ground.

**XxX**

_Her head hurt violently and her vision was impaired. As she sat up Tea noticed that she felt different, it wasn't anything she could precisely put her finger on; she just felt different._

_She lifted her hand to hold her head and the strange feeling increased. Tea just pushed it aside as there was nothing she was able to do about it at the moment. So she just picked herself off of the ground and gazed about. The place was oddly familiar but yet she wasn't entirely sure where she was. Wait, wasn't she in Egypt just a second ago?_

_When she was standing, Tea brushed down herself and straightened out her skirt, which she hadn't seen before in her life!? What was happening? She wasn't wearing these clothes a minute ago._

_Panicky she exited the building she was currently in and the view that hit her was familiar yet also very different. The spring fresh air brushed past her hair and clothes and filled her nostrils. The singing of birds filled her ears and the beautiful view of a street in Domino City which she lived quite nearby met her eyes, but again, everything felt strangely different._

_The honking of a car horn snapped her out of her trance. She then noticed that a limo was parked right outside of the building. She looked at the driver in the front seat and he was looking directly at her. Tea's eyes then caught a figure holding open one of the cars doors and they were signalling for her to enter the limo._

_Wearily she walked down the steps and onto the path leading towards the vehicle. Halfway down the path she stopped and turned to face the building she had previously inhabited, to confirm her suspicions the sign above the building read 'Domino City Hall', so she was right about where she was. She quickly noticed that in the left window of the double doors of the hall the was a notice which she briefly scanned and noted that it read something about dance lessons on a Monday afternoon._

_She pivoted back on her heel and faced the limo once again before continuing to walk directly towards it._

_Once she stood beside the man who held the door open she stood still and eyed the man. He turned his head toward her before asking her, "Will you not be wanting a ride home today ma'am?" Tea just continued to eye the man suspiciously before going against her better judgement and entering the limo._

_The door shut gently behind Tea and most of the light went with it, thanks to the tinted windows. Tea heard the engine start up and felt it when the limo began moving. Carefully she searched for a seatbelt – as she always wore one in the car – but was unsuccessful. She then took this time to admire the interior of the limo, and it was very impressive. It was fairly lit with little artificial lights and there was a little drinks bar in the centre._

_It then struck her that she didn't know entirely what was happening. Well, she knew that she was being taken 'home' – hopefully where it still is – in a limo. But just to make sure she leaned forward, not that it did much, and asked the driver where there were going._

"_To your house obviously ma'am." He replied politely. Tea still wasn't convinced._

"_And where might that be?" She asked him. The driver gave out a little chuckle._

"_Where it's always been ma'am." _

"_Right," Tea sighed, not wanting to press the matter. To try and suppress the nervous feeling growing in the pit of her stomach Tea moved beside the tinted window and rolled it down to get a better view. Trees and buildings pasted by fast so Tea just focused on the sky which her lead her to day dreaming._

_Soon enough she felt the limo begin to slow down which disrupted her current day dream. She looked about out of the window and watched the vehicle come to a halt outside of a wall with a closed gate blocking the path of the limo. The gate then suddenly opened and the limo began moving again, entering the grounds. Tea lifted her head further out of the window to get a better look as to where she was. This certainly wasn't her house; the grounds were acres of grass and beautiful gardens. She tilted her head to get a better view of where she was heading and a familiar mansion came into view._

_It took about a minute more until it finally hit her, and it hit hard. This was Kaiba's mansion! _

"_Wait!" She shouted to the driver, who didn't budge. Instead he replied with a calm voice asking her what was wrong. "This is Kaiba's mansion." Tea stated._

"_Yes, ma'am."_

"_Why are we here?" Tea asked rather panicked._

"_What do you mean ma'am?" The 'ma'am' thing was now getting on Tea's nerves._

"_You said that you were taking me home."_

"_But this is where you live, ma'am." The driver said slightly confused with her current behaviour._

_Tea just sat there, still, looking like a gold fish._

**XxX**

All she could see was white. Before anything else came into view everything was just one big white blur. Tea couldn't see all of the people spotted about her current hospital room. Some were lounging around with bored looks on their faces while others were close to her body with concerned looks.

A certain human was currently scratching notes down on a clipboard until the beeping that filled the room changed speed. They turned to face Tea and said in a calm voice, "It seems that she is waking up.

**XxX XxX XxX**

**Author's Notes:** Well there is the first chapter of my first Yu-Gi-Oh story. Hopefully your reading this since you've been able to withstand a whole chapter of my writing =P So what did you think? Worth continuing? I don't think that the plot is really understood fully in the prologue, but bare with me, I will explain it if you think it's worth continuing. Feedback is appreciated, whether you liked my style of writing or you think that it's an interesting start. If you don't have the time to write anything like that, then a simple =D is welcome if you thought that it was good or a D= if otherwise, though I do prefer constructive criticizem (sp).

Abbie x

xxx


	2. I

**Thank you to all of my reviews, but quickly,**** 'Jaylene' unfortunately I'm going to be basing this story on the whole dream/reality thing, as cliché as it might be, though I'll try to make it as un-cliché as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**XxX XxX XxX**

Forms of bodies came into view as Tea's eyes began to focus. Voices then came into play as she gradually came back to reality. She slowly moved her head to her right side where the closest body seemed to sit beside her. Little by little the sight of spiked black, pink and blonde hair came into focus. Immediately she tried to call out Yugi's name but her throat was just not allowing it.

Eventually everything else seemed to come into focus and Tea could now see the forms of Malik and Kaiba standing further away. She then turned her head to her right and could now see Tristan sitting the other side of her and behind him Bakura sitting in a chair behind him and Ryou speaking to him.

She smiled slightly to herself happy to be amongst her friend when it occurred to her that there were two Bakura's in the room. It all suddenly came flooding back to her, the separating of the Yamis and her talk with Shadi.

Another form that she didn't recognise came into her view; they were wearing a long white coat and were holding a clip board, by the appearance she labelled them as a doctor, also, considering the white walls and slow beeping sound, it appeared that she was in a hospital. The doctor leaned into her and seemed to examine her for a couple of seconds before writing more onto his clipboard and saying something to her group of friends. Still half asleep, Tea couldn't quite understand what the doctor was saying but she saw Tristan nod slowly in the corner of her eye and then the doctor left.

Everyone seemed to then suddenly turn their eyes upon her. She felt like an animal on display in the zoo.

As the control over her body came back to her, she slowly tried to sit up, but someone pushed her back down onto the bed. "You need to rest." Tea heard the person on her left say. She turned her head to face the similar body of Yugi Motou, except the extra blonde streaks in his hair proved him to be Atem.

"I'm fine, really I am." Tea managed to say. Truly she was, a part from a headache she felt perfect. She then tried to sit up again, this time without any intrusion. Once she was sitting up against the metal head board of the hospital Ryou spoke up saying that he was going to fetch Yugi to tell him that she was awake.

As he left Malik turned to face her, "What happened to you?"

"Yea, you just seemed to faint out of nowhere. The doctor's say that the heat probably got to you but your temperature seems fine." Joey added taking a step towards her.

Tea just sat and thought for a moment, she didn't actually remember what happened very well, just climbing into the car and then blanking out. The next thing she knew, she was lying in a hospital bed; she had had an unusual dream, but that was hardly relevant. "Sorry, I don't remember." Tea said quietly bowing her head, and fiddling with her fingers.

"Don't worry about it!" Joey said, cheerfully with his big chin upon his face, "As long as you're back with us and not unconscious it's cool."

Suddenly the door opened revealing a concerned Yugi and soft smiling Ryou. The tri-colour haired boy raced to Tea's side. "You alright?" He asked her, concern coating his words. "We were all so worried about you." A small smile slipped onto her lips at his worry.

"We?" A gruff voiced asked from the corner of the room and most heads turned to face Bakura who had a sour look on his face. But almost as soon as the attention was focused on him, it was taken away once again. Everyone apart from Ryou looked back at Tea. Instead Bakura's lighter side asked him to try and not be so cynical. Obviously Bakura just ignored him.

"How are you feeling now?" Yugi asked reaching for Tea's hand; as he placed palms over Tea's right hand, the brunette's head began to feel a similar light feeling; she just let a comforting blackness succumb her.

Yugi watched horrified as Tea's eyes slid closed and her head fell back limb. He let go of her hand and through back his in defence. "What happened? What did I do?"

"Quick, get the doctor!" Atem called out, while wrapping an arm behind Tea's back and slid her down so she was lying on her back. Kaiba immediately left the room in search of the doctor. Tristan then told Atem that he probably shouldn't touch Tea while she was unconscious in case he damaged her in some way; Atem pulled it arms away from Tea's body right away.

**XxX**

_Tea felt two familiar feelings. One being her current headache – she seemed to be having that a lot recently – and the other being that everything felt strangely different._

_She opened her aqua blue eyes and was met with the matching coloured sky. Tea tore her gaze from the heavens and looked about the area she was in, down on earth. She knew right away that she was currently in the street that Yugi lived down; in fact she was right beside the Kame Game Shop. Wait, she was in a hospital a minute ago, with Yugi and everyone. Confused as why she was here she decided to enter her friend's building._

_Despite the strange feeling inside, it still seemed to be the same game shop as Tea had last seen it as. That was, until Tea saw who was at the counter. Yugi's darker half stood there, flipping through a pack of cards in his hand, he seemed nonchalant about everything but Tea thought different. She stood gawking at how different he looked, so much taller – still shorter than the average man, about her height– his features had sharpened, his hair seemed spikier – somehow – and the way his stood was so much more grown up, in fact Tea would have mistaken him to be in his early twenties if she didn't know any better._

_As the door shut behind her with a ring of a bell Atem's head lifted up to face her, a small smile upon his altered face. He then placed the cards down with a little chuckle, "What's with that face Tea?" He asked her, his voice slightly deeper than how she had last._

"_M-me?" She stuttered still gawking at him. "What about you?" Atem put on a slightly confused look but still had his smile in place._

"_Me? What about me?"_

"_What did you do?" Atem looked a little serious now._

"_What do you mean?" Tea then realised that he didn't know what she was talking about, everything seemed normal to him. Maybe it was just her; maybe after all of the headaches that she was having were finally taking a toll on her brain._

"_It's nothing; just got a bit of a headache is all." She then pushed the feeling aside and put on a smile. Atem just smiled back._

"_I guess you're here for Yugi then." Atem said moving around from behind the counter. Tea wondered why she would be here for Yugi but decided to just play along._

"_Yea, sure." She replied wearily. Atem gave her one more smile before leaving the room in search of Yugi. Tea then began to rock back on her heels and gazed about the room wondering what she was really doing here. She then realised that she hadn't moved from her place by the door, she must have looked rather daft not moving from the door way. She took a couple of steps furtherer into the room and stood rocking on her heels again. Looking about that game shop she noted that it looked the same, new posters were stuck on the walls and little things were arranged different but all in all it looked pretty much the same._

_No longer after, a familiar tri-coloured haired boy came marching into the room. Once again Tea found herself gawking at the sight again. There stood little Yugi, only not so little anymore he looked like he might be as high as her shoulder now. He actually looked that same as Atem only a little shorter; sharper features, spikier hair, he just looked so much older. Yugi then gave her a strange look, "Are you alright?" The sound of his voice nearly made her eyes pop out of her skull._

"_She's just got a bit of a headache," Atem told Yugi, going back to behind the counter and picking up the cards he was previously holding. That snapped her back into reality, maybe, like she thought before; the headaches were just taking a toll on her._

"_Oh, are you alright to go out?" Yugi asked her with concern._

"_No, I'm fine. So, yes!" Tea started spluttering out words, with an unconvincing smile on her face._

"_You don't look too well. Are you sure?" He asked walking over to her. _

"_I'm fine." Are the two words she stuck with this time._

"_Well, alright then." Once he was standing beside her he stood slightly on his tip toes and gave her a little kiss on the cheek before heading towards the door. Tea was somewhat shocked by Yugi's action and brought her hand up to her cheek._

"_Have fun you two," Atem called, still shuffling the cards. Tea then heard the ringing of the bell from the door and turned to face Yugi who gave her a smile holding the door open for her. She brought her hand back from her cheek and walked out of the door still fairly shocked. They turned left and began to stroll down the street next to each other._

_The silence that they were walking in was torture. It seemed to Tea that Yugi and she were going out somewhere together and he had just given her a kiss. This was beyond odd for Tea. Did Yugi think that he and she were going out? Were they? She couldn't recall anything that had happen before; she couldn't remember anything than lying in a hospital bed and then she had just seemed to have found herself outside of the Kame Game Shop. The best thing she thought for now would be to confront Yugi about what had happened._

"_Yugi I wa-" She began._

"_I'm sorry that we haven't been able to go out lately," Yugi interrupted, "It's just with Grandpa's Game shop business lately, things have been rather hectic."_

"_Business?" She asked._

_Yugi let out a small chuckle, "Don't tell me you've already forgotten."_

"_Er..." Tea trailer off with a little blush, having no idea what he was actually talking about._

_Yugi laughed again at her confusion, "The deal that he made with another company, the shop's going worldwide."_

"_Wow Yugi! That's great!" Tea congratulated. Yugi gave her a strange look._

"_You really did forget, didn't you?" Tea sensed the slight hurt in his voice and shook her head in response._

"_No, of course not, it's just with all of the headaches I seem to be having lately my mind seems to be all over the place." She half lied. Yugi gave her a sympathetic look and suggested that they should probably just go to the park and hang out for a bit for relaxation. But as they stopped beside the road to cross over Tea froze. She couldn't move her arms or legs and when she tried to worn Yugi she found that she couldn't move her lips or tongue._

**XxX**

The white blur came back into view followed by the same bodies like last time. The same doctor was beside her, once again checking some papers on his clipboard. She saw Yugi standing by the bed and then she realised that it had all been a dream.

Slowly she sat up and everyone's eyes were once again on her. The doctor raised his hand and rested it on her forehead for a couple of seconds before taking out a thermometer from her mouth that she hadn't realised had been there. Writing more stuff on his clipboard, the doctor turned his attention away from her; it was then that Yugi turned to her.

"I'm so sorry Tea; I didn't mean to hurt you." Yugi sobbed, tears in his eyes. Tea looked shocked at his apology; knowing that it wasn't his fault at all.

"No, it wasn't your fault. You did nothing wrong I'm sorry, it's my own fault." She said, trying to comfort him.

"Actually it was, according to the doctor." Kaiba stated.

Tea gave him a confused look. "How so?"

"Something about the heat affecting you and the touch of Yugi's hand caused some affect to your temperature to cause you to faint." Joey interjected, wanting to be a part of the conversation.

"Indeed, it's a strange case but it seems that the best thing would be for you to leave Egypt as soon as possible, so you will be staying over tonight but I'll be sending your information over to your local hospital in Domino City so they can continue your treatment if necessary. I believe that Miss Ishtar has booked for a flight to take you back to Japan tomorrow." The Doctor informed her. "A nurse will come back and check on you in a couple of hours and I'll be back for one more check up in the morning. Until then, if you need me there is a blue button beside your bed, press it if you are in need of any assistance." He said before he left the room with a click of the door.

Tea smiled sorrowfully, "Guess I cut our vacation short, sorry about this guys."

"Don't worry about it. I think we've already done what we came here to do already." Atem said. The group fell into a thoughtful silence for a couple of minutes before Joey decided to break the peace.

"I'm thinking that it's about time we headed off to the hotel." Tea let out a confused noise in his direction. "We aren't all allowed to stay in the hospital tonight so 'Moneybags' over here booked rooms in a hotel nearby for us to stay in."

"Your all going?" She asked a little nervously. She wasn't too keen in staying at a place where she wasn't familiar with by herself.

"No," Malik said from the corner of the room, "I'll be staying here with you tonight." Tea was immediately relieved, someone was going to stay with her, and so she sent him a sweet smile.

"Let's go then. I'm sick of this place." A stern voice came from a white-haired person, already opening the door. It was followed by sigh which came from the white-haired light, who quickly wished Tea and Malik a good night before following after his darker half.

"Looks like we're already leaving," Tristan said, before also saying his goodbyes and leaving, followed by Joey, Yugi, Atem and finally Kaiba. That left just Malik and Tea in the room. Malik moved from his place in the corner of the room and sat in a chair nearby Tea's bed.

"You think you should have an early night? We've all got the plane ride back to Domino tomorrow, plus you have had an eventful day." Malik suggested. Tea glanced at the clock on the wall and noted that it had just past 10 pm, she then looked over Malik and came to the conclusion that it would be good for him to sleep as well; he looked slightly weary after all. Wait a minute, we?

"We?" She asked him. He gave her a puzzled look. "You said that 'we've all got a plane ride back to Domino tomorrow'. You're coming with us?" Malik nodded. "What about Egypt? This is your home."

"Well it's mainly Isis's idea. She thinks that by moving to Domino it will help wash away the bad memories of our past. That and you guys all live in Domino, and you are the only people I really get along with." Tea nodded at his response, it made sense after all.

"What about school?" She questioned him.

"Unfortunately Isis has also enrolled me at your school." Tea could easily tell that he was less than pleased. "Enough questions for today, you should sleep."

"Right," She nodded, before lying down and pulling the covers up over her body. "What about you?" She asked looking straight at him.

"I'm the one looking after you, don't worry about me." Tea sighed at his slightly harsh tone; he obviously wasn't too keen on the topic of him moving to Domino with everyone else. Malik watched as Tea's eyes closed and her breathing evened out. He then spent his time contemplating over the events of him having to spend most of his days putting up with the ex-pharaoh and his subordinates. He had noticed recently that ever since he and his family had been freed of the tomb-keepers legacy, his hatred for the ex-pharaoh had increased after finding out what he had missed out in the world because of him. Unfortunately that meant only one thing. But Malik pushed that thought aside as he began to fall into his own dreams.

**XxX XxX XxX**

**Author's Notes: Second chapter finished. I was thinking of making it longer and adding in some MalikxTea but I want to try and keep the chapters about 3000 words each. Feedback is appreciated especially on whether I should add a card game tournament – as the Yu-Gi-Oh world does seem to revolve around them – or I should base it around the characters school life? And maybe people would like to tell me which of their characters should be put with Tea in the next chapter?**

**Abbie x**


	3. II

**Thank you once again for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did there would have been a lot more romance in it ******

**XxX XxX XxX**

Téa was getting used to waking up with all of the times she had in the past twenty-four hours.

She opened her eyes to same hospital room she had opened them to the past two times, and sat up in her hospital bed. She looked around the room; it hadn't changed, apart from the fact that it was more of a grey room rather than white. The blinds to the window were closed and were only letting a certain amount of brightness in to just about light up the room.

She stretched her arms and felt her fingertips brush against something soft and light. She then looked down and saw the figure of Malik Ishtar lying with his face resting on his crossed arms leaning on her bed. The memories of him looking after her last night came back to her and she gave him a small smile.

Tea then realised that her fingers had touched him. Wasn't she unable to tough people without fainting? She remembered that Joey mentioned that the doctor had said it had something to do with the heat. It was the morning now, cooler; did that mean that she could touch people? She smiled to herself at that thought, imagine not being able to hug her friends again, she wouldn't be able to stand it. She decided to test her theory of being able to touch people and she lightly touched Malik's hair again. As she brought her hand back towards herself, she smiled and looked about, she was still awake. _Awesome! _She cheered in her head. She ran another hand through Malik's hair, liking the feeling, and also wondering why his hair was softer than hers.

She continued to run her hands through his hair, not noticing that with every stroke her fingers were getting deeper into his blonde locks. It was too late before Tea realised that her fingers had brushed against his scalp and she was, again, falling into the same abyss as she always seemed to do before he fainted. She fell backwards, back into her bed, her head only just missing the metal headboard.

The bounce of the bed caused Malik to awake from his slumber. His head jerked up from his arms and it took him a couple of seconds before he remembered where he was. He caught sight of Tea's hand resting near him and he wanted to pick it up and place it back beside her own body, but he knew that he shouldn't touch her. Instead he just lifted his own body and rested back into the chair he was occupying and watched her sleep.

**XxX**

_She knew she was being nudged awake. She could feel, whoever it was, kicking her lightly in her side. Unfortunately the nudging just got harder the longer she refused to awake. So before she ended up with a massive bruise in her side she opened up her eyes._

_She was met with a strange site; there, was obviously the person who was kicking her, on her left side. They were rather tall, and darker skinned and they were obviously a male. He was wearing a black top and tanned baggy trouser and an evil look on his face. But the thing that really caught her attention was the hair; his wild sandy blonde hair, spiking up in nearly every direction. That was what caused her to cower deep into the couch she was lying on. Tea could easily tell that he was more than pleased by her act of cowardliness._

"_Well, it's nice to see that I still hold some kind of fear over you," came the voice of Marik Ishtar. He gave her one more nudge with his foot for sheer joy and then looked down at her blankly._

_Tea wanted to run for her life from the psycho but could only stay froze in fear, trapped in eye lock with his lavender orbs._

"_It's four o'clock," he stated as if it meant something to her. She just kept on staring back at him. He just sighed, "I sit there," Tea stayed frozen. "Are you really just going to stay there?" He asked getting slightly annoyed. She didn't move. "Fine," He leaned down and wrapped an arm round her back and one under her legs then lifted her up._

_Tea was then snapped out of her trance and began to struggle in his grip, moving as far away from him as possible. Marik ignored her protests still holding onto her and walked away from the couch, "I know you're pregnant, but you're not disabled." That got her to freeze, what did he just say?_

_Marik then stopped carrying her and just dropped her. Tea let out a yelp of fright before landing on another sofa, adjacent to the one she was previously occupying._

_Just then, Ishizu walked into the room. "Did you just drop her again?" she said with an annoyed tone, Tea looked from Ishizu back to Marik and saw him send her a snarl. "You know you're not supposed to. That's what; the third time this week? It's not good for her."_

_Tea felt like she should say that she was really alright, but something about the tension between the two told her to stay out of this, even if the argument was about her._

"_Next you'll be saying that I'm not allowed to kick her either." Marik said, spite in his voice. _

_A look of pure disgust covered Ishizu's face as she almost yelled, "Of course not!"_

_With a snarl still on his face, Marik tried to turn it into a smile as he brought down his hand and landed it on Tea's head, he the ruffled her hair as if it was a nice comforting gesture then stalked back to the other couch, dropped himself on it then picked up the TV remote and began to watch something on the television._

_Ishizu made her way over to Tea and sat beside her on the sofa before sorting out her hair with her fingers. "I don't know why you put up with his crap." Ishizu said in earshot of Marik, but he just ignored her as if he was used to it. Tea also said nothing in response. "Especially in your condition," She sighed._

_Condition? Tea wondered. It then hit her, what Marik had said earlier about her being pregnant. She looked down to her stomach and there actually was a slight bump on her stomach. Oh dear God, she thought. She was about to come out with a bunch of questions, but stopped herself as it all seemed so normal for the other two and it would look weird if the one who was pregnant was the one who didn't know anything about it._

_Screw it, she thought, I never got pregnant, what the hell is all of this? Why am I pregnant? Why is Malik's darker side alive and... How did I get here in the first place? I'm supposed to be in the hospital, Malik is supposed to be beside me and I'm not supposed to be able to touch anybody._

_Tea opened her mouth, about to speak, but Ishizu caught her off, "Malik should be back soon, his last class should have finished a couple of minutes ago so he should be on his way home now." Once again Tea didn't respond but Ishizu didn't seem to mind. She finished sorting out the last bits of Tea's hair before standing up. She walked round the coffee table in the middle of the sofa's and the TV and knocked off Marik's feet leaning on it._

_Tea watched Ishizu leave the room, and as soon as she did Marik's feet went straight back up on the coffee table._

_Tea then turned her attention to Marik and watched him warily, as if he was about to lash out and attack her, but his attention seemed to be entirely focused on the program he was watching. Satisfied that the mad man wasn't about to kill her, Tea then took her time to analyze the room she was in._

_It was obviously the lounging room of the house, sofas, television, a fireplace and the coffee table in the middle of it all. There were paintings and various photos of outings the family of the house had made, on the walls. Everything was in cooling calm colours, the floor was tiled with a huge rug in the centre and there was a white chandelier above it all. All in all, Tea thought it was a really beautiful room, apart from the other person who was occupying it, who seemed to be staring at her._

"_What?" She seemed to have to courage to ask him._

_He looked at her sceptically, "You're acting as if you've never been in the room before."_

"_I was in the hospital," She blurted out before she could help herself._

_Marik snorted, "No, you were in the hospital about a week ago," he watched her just stare at him before continuing, "About the baby."_

"_Yea," Tea trailed off, "about that," She looked at him, just staring at him, vaguely aware that she was close to having an actual conversation with him._

"_What about it?" He glanced between her and the TV blankly. "Not yours?"_

"_Mine? Well obviously it's mine, its inside me isn't it." Marik just continued to look at her blankly not saying a word. "How did I get it?" She blurted out once again without thinking, before she realised just how stupid that question was._

"_What are you, stupid?" He asked her, his expression not so blank any more. She didn't reply, questioning herself the same question. Marik then sat up and looked at her closely a smirk creeping onto his face, "Want me to show you how?"_

_It took Tea a while to understand what he was insinuating, but before she could reply someone interrupted her, "What do you want to show her?"_

_Both heads turned to face the newest humans to their conversation. Malik Ishtar stood in the doorway to the lounge, behind the couch Tea was sitting on, and placed a bag he had on his shoulder on the floor beside him._

_Marik leaned back into the sofa turning back to his program, "Nothing,"_

_Tea on the other hand wasn't going to be so vague, "Marik asked me if I wanted to sleep with him." _

_A small smirk slide onto Marik's face at how blunt Tea was being. He smirked even though he knew that Malik was probably going to have a go at him later about it._

"_Did he now?" Malik asked, he walked past Tea's sofa and stopped behind Marik's before whacking him upside the head. Tea cringed at the amount of power Malik put into the hit, Marik let out the tiniest gasp at the blow and Malik smiled at his effort. Nothing else was said about it apart from Marik mumbling curses at Malik while rubbing the back of his head._

_Malik sat beside Tea on her sofa and leaned her head on his lap before stroking her hair. She could only guess, by the way Malik was treating her that is was apparently his baby. She sighed at that, at least it wasn't the psycho's. As Tea got used to Malik's touch she could feel herself falling asleep, but she didn't feel at all worried about where she would end up next, she felt so safe and at home there._

**XxX**

Tea's eyes opened once again as she awoke, but instead of waking up on Malik's lap like she wanted and expected, she was lying in her hospital bed confronted with another psycho, but this one was pale faced with white hair.

"Finally, she's awake." He growled.

"There's no need to be so impatient, Bakura. We can't leave yet anyway." Tea heard Malik say from her other side. She turned to face him and was more than happy to see his tanned face looking back at her; she suddenly had a different outlook on him after that strange dream.

"Why are you here?" Tea asked Bakura, wondering why only he was here instead of everyone else.

"Let's just say that spending the whole night with that bunch of idiots finally did my head in." He replied snarling at her.

She could easily tell that he hadn't slept well and sharing a hotel with someone who he had wanted to kill for the past millennia probably didn't sit well with him. "You kill them all then?" She asked in a blank voice but joking to herself, frankly it was a rather sick question, and she would have hated it to a suicidal level if he had answered 'yes' but she couldn't help herself.

Bakura just gave her one of the most evil looks that he could be bothered to muster, she knew that he wasn't allowed to kill anybody anymore without suffering the consequence of death, and frankly he didn't feeling like dying just yet. But just because he couldn't kill anyone didn't mean that he wasn't allowed to hurt them, hurt her.

Tea suddenly didn't like the way Bakura was acting, he had suddenly decided to take a seat beside her on her hospital bed, without touching her of course; he preferred his victims to be conscious when he tortured them.

He then reached into his trench coat pocket and pulled out a knife. It was one he had stolen from the kitchens in the hotel, not one of those crappy blunt ones which can barely cut bread, but not a massive cook's knife either; one just sharp enough and large enough to cause some serious damage.

Tea's and Malik's eyes opened wide at the site of the weapon, while Bakura's smirk grew wider.

"Bakura," Malik said in a warning voice. Bakura ignored him as he turned to face Tea who shifted as far away from him as she could, without falling off of the bed. He lifted the knife level with her face and placed it slightly on her right cheek and pulled it so that she was forced to face him, unless she wanted to be sliced.

Malik to a step forward and repeated his name louder, this time Bakura shifted his eyes to Malik's form before turning back to Tea.

Suddenly the door burst open and in stalked the ex pharaoh, "Get away from her you fiend," Atem almost yelled.

Tea wasn't sure why but Bakura actually complied and got off of the bed and just stood beside the bedside smirking at Atem before pocketing the knife. "How nice of you to join us, pharaoh," He said with sarcasm.

"What were you doing to her?" He asked you could literally taste the anger leaking in his voice.

"Just having a little fun before you and your _lovely_ gang here came to join us." He shrugged like it was no big deal. The tri-coloured man continued to glare at the albino while his lighter side ran to Tea's side.

"Are you alright Tea?" Yugi asked her, desperately wanting to hug her but knowing better.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me," She replied with a smile. Tea watched the rest of the gang all pile into the hospital room, most giving evil looks to Bakura, which he ignored. Ryou then went up to his darker and asked for the knife, Bakura, like always, just ignored him, but Ryou pressed the matter until his yami agreed to give it to him 'as long as he didn't get all pissy'.

XxX

The doctor came in soon later and did the last of his check-ups. He told her that when she got back to Domino she should go to the main hospital in the city, he would send all of her information there and they would continue to treat her over there. As soon as he concluded that she was free to go a nurse rolled in a wheel chair and Tea had to sit in it all the way to the minibus that was waiting for the gang outside the hospital.

Everyone crowded into the large taxi, finding Odion already inside it, that Ishizu had prepared to take everybody to the airport. Everybody except Kaiba, he refused to travel with 'commoners' and left to go and fly back in his blue-eyes jet.

It was only a thirty minute drive, but it felt like a whole day to Tea. She had never been a big fan of travelling especially driving. This trip was just that much worse, with two ancient spirits bickering, Yugi constantly fretting over her, and the mischief that Tristan and Joey were up to; it was a real nightmare.

Tea spent some of the time wondering why she was ill like this, the doctor said that it had something to do with the heat affecting her, but it was her body, wouldn't she feel hot or cold, wouldn't she be able to tell if there was something wrong with her; there was just something with the doctor's diagnosis.

Once they were all at the airport, Ishizu was trying her hardest to keep everyone together in a group, constantly stopping Yami from wondering off or Bakura from stealing something, Malik helped a bit with keeping Joey and Tristan under control, frankly it wasn't much different from the car drive. Tea wanted to help somehow but everyone kept on treating her like she was disabled. 'I know you're pregnant, but you're not disabled' Marik's words from her dream rung in her ears. Pregnant, she wondered but mentally slapped herself for the dear thought.

It took a lot of patience and strange looks until the group had finally booked into the flight and the Ishtar's luggage had been taken. They had to find their way to security next, it didn't take too long but as soon as they arrived Ryou mentioned that Bakura had gone missing. Joey tried to convince everyone that he wasn't worth looking for and that they should just keep going, but Ryou told them that he probably had a few weapons on him that he didn't want the government confiscating and will probably find his own way round the security. Since Ryou was Bakura's lighter side they all believed him and just left Bakura alone.

They came across Bakura, after security, gazing at some shiny watches on sale in a jeweller's. Ishizu gave him a stern glare and told him to chuck away the weapons in case something went wrong and Bakura was found with them. Bakura, of course, ignored her.

They now had to wait a couple of hours until they could actually board the plane. Ishizu reasoned with the group that they could all go and wonder about the shops as long as they all agreed to meet back at the gate in which they had to board the plane. Everyone except Tea got to go their way, Ishizu told her that she 'should stay away from the crowds with her condition'. Marik's words once again rung in her ears but she dismissed them once again. So Tea spent about two hours with Ishizu in a small coffee shop until it was time to board the plane.

At the gate everybody met up on time, with the exception of Joey and Tristan who had spent too much time deciding which typical men's magazine to get for the plane – they ended up getting five different ones, which all had nude girls on the front. Yugi and Atem had come back with quite a lot of sweets, Ryou hadn't bought himself anything but Bakura had arrived with several watches about his wrists – which he, of course, hadn't paid for.

Tea got a window seat in the plane; Joey sat beside her and Atem beside him. Everything was going so smoothly, Atem and Joey were duelling –even if there weren't any holograms, Malik was also having a duel with Yugi while Odion watched, Ryou was asleep while Bakura – who sat next to him – used one of his knives to chop pieces of his lighter's hair off and Ishizu watched the film which was currently viewing.

Unfortunately the family atmosphere didn't last too long as, when Atem managed to destroyed one of Joey's strongest monsters, Joey's arm went too far back in astonishment and hit Tea's arm. As soon as Joey and Atem realised what he did, they turned in horror towards Tea and watched as her body fell and hit the plane window she was leaning on.

**XxX**

_She opened her eyes and came face to face Joey Wheeler. He had a slightly concerned look on his features._

"_Are you alright? You spaced out there for a minute." He asked with concern._

"_No, I'm fine," She answered. "Just a little bit confused."_

"_About?" He questioned before taking a sip of his drink._

_There it was again. She had the feeling that she kept on appearing in different places, everyone was slightly different but acted as if everything was normal. Was it her?_

"_Nothing much," she lied. She was seriously confused, was this one of those strange dreams she keeps having every time she passes out? If so, how comes she knew it was a dream. In dreams you have no idea and can't make decisions for yourself._

_They both sat in silence for a couple of minutes rather awkwardly. Tea wasn't sure whether to make conversation or not. They were sitting together in a small c__a__fé drinking coffee outside._

_Was this a date? Tea wondered while twirling the spoon in her coffee. How awkward, I never thought of every going out with Joey of all people. Even if nearly every other girl in my year suggested that I should go out with one of guys. Sure she had a crush on Yugi, or rather Atem, but Tristan and Joey were like her two over-protective brothers._

_Tea looked up from her drink at Joey. He was looking every where apart from at her. What's with that? Was he having an iffy day? Was he nervous? He always seemed to be rather forward with girls. Maybe that's why they were going out, he felt different around her than with other girls, maybe, but then, different isn't always better._

_The silence was really getting to her now so she decided to ask the question she always asked to fill awkward silences. Placing the spoon down on the saucer beside the mug, Tea rested her elbows on the table, linking her fingers and rested her head on her hands so that she was facing Joey face-on. "So, how's life?" She asked him with a big smile on her face._

_He looked at her; he seemed to analyze her face, then shrugged and replied with, "Fine, I guess."_

_Tea's face dropped along with her shoulders. 'Fine... I guess?!' she yelled in her head. Boy he really isn't up for conversation today._

"_How about you?" He asked her. Tea froze. How could she answer that; when she, herself didn't know. She decided to go for vague like he did._

"_Alright, some things good and some things bad." He nodded, seemed to be satisfied with the answer. She let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding in._

"_How's dancing?" He asked her, suddenly. Guess he is up for conversation, she thought. Vague again, vague again! She yelled in her head._

_So she shrugged just like he had earlier and replied with a "Fine, I guess." Once again Joey accepted the answer and went back to looking anywhere but her. She, meanwhile, was cheering in her head and was thankful for the next ten minutes or so of awkward silence until she felt her mind being sucked up in the dark void between consciousness and unconsciousness._

**XxX**

This time she was more than please to open her eyes and be faced with the Joey she knew and loved. He showered her with apologises as she told him it wasn't his fault.

She found herself at the back of the plane, lying on a bed that was for emergencies like this one. She was strapped down to it as the plane was currently slightly bumpy. Everyone – except Bakura - came to see how she was and once one of the flight attendants – who used to be a nurse – had checked her over she was allowed to go back to her place. Joey was fussing over her once she had sat back down in her seat, at first he refused to carry on duelling with Atem but once he couldn't continue refusing the pieces of cardboard (he swore were calling out to him) he was extra careful when ever either him or Atem made a move. Tea just laughed at his antics, so thrilled to have the regular Joey back, so thrilled to be on her way home and so thrilled to have all of the friends all together.

**XxX XxX XxX**

**Authors Notes: **Chapter three done! Not much to say really, I tried to make it longer, I tried adding in some more Bakura for Miss Chocolat and I'll start writing chapter four soon. Hope ya'll like it! Feedback is appreciated!

Abbie xxx


	4. III

_**Changed the title from 'Journey of Love' to 'Mei Amor' and the summary!!!**_

**I noticed that it seems to be taking a while for the plot to come into play. There are going to be two main plots going on during the story and they wire together sort of near the middle, but I promise that the first plot will make an appearance in the next few chapters, though to some people it may not make much sense at first, it will later on in the story. I guess it might be a rather slow moving story. Thank you x**

**Secondly, about the school situation, I sort of forget how old the Yu-Gi-Oh! cast are, so I wasn't sure which year to put them in school but in the end I've decided to go with their last year of compulsory education, but Serenity will be starting her first year in the highschool. I also did some research on Japanese schools but it didn't fit my story line so I'm going to base their school on the ones we have in England, so I apologise in advance if there are any problems with the school situation. x**

**Thirdly, to DiMeralover, I will be adding more of Kaiba – I'll add him in again soon for you, there will be more of every character in the dreams and reality. x**

**Finally, thank you to all of my reviewers! x**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, except the soon-to-be-involved plot.**

**XxX XxX XxX**

As Tea walked along the pavement towards Domino School, beside Yami (Yugi told her that he didn't want to use his name from ancient Egypt if he was going to start a new life in Domino City) and Yugi, she contemplated at the events between getting off of the plane and the first day of her last year of compulsory education.

Tea, for one, felt good to be back in her home town. Joey and Tristan had seemed to be rather upset at their holiday being over. Yugi was overjoyed to have all of his friends together in Domino again, while Ryou seemed indifferent. Yami acknowledged that Domino was his new home, and that it didn't matter where is origin was, this was his fresh abode. Malik had been a bit iffy about his new residence. Ishizu seemed refreshed at the change of scenery. Odion made no comment. But Bakura, unfortunately, didn't take it as kindly as everyone else and decided to complain about it and make snide comments about Japan. Serenity had been overjoyed at her brother's safe return. But neither Duke nor Mai had been there to greet them in their return; Duke was on his own little holiday and Mai was still travelling the world. The group didn't see or hear from the Kaiba brothers either.

The first thing that Tea did, which Joey insisted, was to go and have a check-up at the hospital. As expected there was nothing wrong with her that her doctor could identify. So they sent her on her way, just before they told her that if anything did arise, she should make no hesitation to admit into the hospital. Her mother was very shocked and became over protective of her little 'sugar fairy' the first few days after she had learned about Tea's hospital incident, but Tea – with some help from her father - eventually calmed her own and her mother finally let Tea leave the house.

With that problem out of the way, Tea spent most of the rest of her school break hanging out with her friends; mainly with Yugi and Yami at the game shop. Grandpa had been overjoyed with the appearance of the ex-pharaoh and gladly joined him into the family, plus, being the sneaky man that he sometimes was, had somehow gotten a fake identity - as Yugi's half brother - for him; he also signed him in to join Yugi's school. He wasn't so keen on the return of the tomb raider but had also gotten him a fake identity – as Ryou's half brother - so Bakura was also able to live in the world. With having nowhere else to go Bakura had resided to Ryou's apartment, where – thankfully – Ryou's father hardly ever visited. The timid boy was unsure on how his father would react – badly if anything - if he ever did meet Bakura, but tried to block out the uncertainty. Ryou also persuaded Bakura to join the school, to try and help him fit into his new life.

The first day had come rather quickly for Tea; time flew quickly while she spent her time with her friends, she even helped the Ishtar's settle into their new abode.

When the first day did arrive, Tea was more than prepared; her bag was packed the night before and her uniform was laid out on a chair in her room. Unfortunately she had to change her uniform slightly; she had added long white opera gloves, to cover her bare arms and skin-coloured tights to cover her legs. She wasn't overly fond of the gloves, at first she had considered just a long sleeve t-shirt under her summer uniform, but then there was the problem with her hands, so gloves were the next option.

She had to wear them because of an incident with Malik when she was helping him unpack; she had touched him and was out before you could say "Jack Robinson", which had resulted in a trip to the hospital – Joey had been horrified (he was becoming so protective of her lately). There were two doctors with her this time, one had suggested that she covered up as much skin as possible to prevent another similar situation again, but the other one disagreed and that she should keep living her life as normal, as it might help her 'condition' subside. Either way, she had decided to cover herself, it was easier that way.

Her mother had woke her up early the first school morning, so she was early to knock for Yugi and Yami, and that's where she was now, just entering through the school gates with both of them.

None of them were really communicating; each seemed lost in their own thoughts until the cheerful roar of Joey's voice calling out their names entered their ears.

Yugi had been the first the reply running up to Joey and greeting him with a big grin on his face. Yami had then joined them as Tristan came up to Joey's side and Tea was the last to join in with a big smile on her face too. Joey and Tristan had then started making comment on her gloves that caused her slight embarrassment as she already knew she would look slightly out of place wearing them – gloves in summer wasn't the best fashion statement; at least her tights were almost non-noticeable.

Considering that Yugi was the 'King of Games' their group got quite a lot of attention, but thanks to Joey and Tristan's loud voices, they were getting more stares than and so were her arms because of them. Tea could hear a few people make comments on why she was wearing them, frankly it was none of their business but people these days always had an issue with anything that was different. Some people thought she was wearing them to cover scars on her wrists that were from self harm, others just seemed to think she was doing something different for attention; Tea suddenly became rather self-conscious, normally she didn't care what people thought, but something was just off at the moment.

As Tea looked about the crowds of people around her, a dark blue blur shot of from the middle of the crowd headed directly towards them. She didn't recognise the 'blue blur' until it was giving Joey a friendly nugie as a greeting. It was Duke.

They hadn't seen or heard from him the whole holiday so everyone seemed to be overjoyed to be reunited. As Duke gave Joey, Tristan and Yugi his strange nugie greetings, he stopped when he came across Yami, he stared at him for a minute then his gaze drifted over to Yugi, who gave him a nervous wave, then back a Yami. This seemed to go on for a while until Duke got the jist of it and gave Yami his own nugie.

Funny enough, Duke didn't seem mildly freaked at the idea of Yami having his own body, so that lifted a weight off of everyone shoulders.

Duke then turned his attention at Tea. He took steps towards her until he stood beside her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder to give her half a hug and for a minute she forgot the reason why she had to wear the long gloves.

"So, how was your holiday?" Yugi asked Duke, you could hear the nervousness in his voice, as his eyes stared wearily between Tea and Duke.

"Yea, where'd ya go? We ain't seen ya since, before Egypt."

Duke then began to give everybody the main details of his holiday and about this 'really hot group of girls' he met while he was there, who apparently fawned over him the whole time.

As Tea inwardly giggle at the annoyed looks Tristan and Joey were giving the game shop owner as she remained oblivious of Duke's arm getting ever so closer to her neck's bare skin.

Yugi, however, wasn't as unaware. He never was one for making a big commotion for no reason, but he was half tempted to yell out "Get your arm off her before she gets hurt!"

Unfortunately for him, his hesitation caused exactly what he wanted to avoid. So he had to watch helplessly as one of his closest friends fell unconsciously into the arms of another.

**XxX**

_Something shook her shoulder lightly. She tried to open her eyes but they wouldn't budge._

_She then felt someone's hand grab her shoulder and jerked her awake._

_Tea mumbled inaudible as she shrugged her shoulder out of the grip. She lifted her head off of her other arm, that she was resting on, and came face to face with a tall, blonde, Mai Valentine._

"_Sleeping on the job again?" Mai asked her with a cheeky smile on her face._

"_Huh?" She replied, still half out of it._

_Mai rounded the counter that Tea just realised she was leaning on and grabbed a nearby stool and took a seat beside her. She wore dark blue jeans that shocked Tea as she had never seen her in trousers before, and a purple top. Her hair was still long and she was as beautiful as ever –turning nearly every man's head in the room._

_Tea then took a quick look around and it didn't take long for her to realise that she was resting behind the counter of Duke Devlin's game shop. The place had changed rather drastically, but still held the same basic principle of Duke's shop._

"_What am I doing here?" She mumbled to herself._

"_Well, I'm guessing you're supposed to be working, Hun."_

"_But I was at school."_

"_Na, you were probably just having a nightmare about being back there."_

"_Back there?"_

"_Sweety, you haven't been to school in almost a year."_

"_No, but it was the first day back an-"_

"_Just a dream hunny, just a dream." Mai said putting a comforting arm around her but Tea didn't seem convinced by this. "So? Have I missed much? I haven't seen you in about a month."_

_Tea didn't reply, she was distracted by a group of giggling girls that were looking at some DDR games and sending her rather evil looks. 'What's their problem?' she wondered._

"_Just ignore them," Mai told her, "There'll be jealous girls of you until they all learn to grow up."_

"_Jealous? Of me?" She asked her._

"_Of course."_

"_But, why?"_

_Mai scoffed unladylike, "Because you're going out with the man of their dreams." She sent them a glare, they appeared shock for a moment before the girls turned their backs on them._

"_Really, who?" Tea seemed generally surprised by this which confused Mai._

"_Er... Duke Devlin," She said plainly before continuing with more concern, "Are you okay hun? You got amnesia or something?"_

"_Huh? I hope not, but I don't actually remember anything from today," She paused for a moment, "or anything about going out with Duke Devlin?" _

_Mai lifted the back of her hand to rest on Tea's forehead. "You don't have a fever, are you sure you don't remember?" Tea nodded, "What's the last thing you remember?"_

"_I told you, I was at the school."_

"_But that was a dream hun"_

"_Are you sure? It seems a lot clearer than this reality. Maybe this is a dream." Tea was beginning to get very confused and worried, her eyes began to moist._

"_This is no dream."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_Because in dreams you never know that you are dreaming."_

_Mai's point stopped Tea, "I guess you're right. Do I seriously have amnesia?"_

"_I don't know I'm not a head doctor. Maybe we should get you to a hospital." Mai started to reach for the phone on the counter beside her._

"_What's this about the hospital?" Duke Devlin had just entered the room, causing the other girls in the room to swoon. An emotion as Tea recognised as jealousy built up inside her as she remembered Mai telling her that Duke was with her._

_He walked behind the counter and passed Tea, not before placing a quick kiss on top of Tea's head, which angered the swooning fan girls._

"_Mai and I think that I have amnesia." The sentence brought tears to her eyes and shock to Duke's face._

"_How so?" He asked, concern easily noted in his voice._

"_I just don't remember anything."_

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Exactly what she said." Mai exclaimed slight anger in her voice at his stupidity._

"_I only remember being in school." Tea explained as Duke sat besides her wrapping an arm round her shoulders._

"_You haven't been there in a year."_

"_Apparently," she sobbed._

"_Can't you remember anything else? How about our first date? You always talk about how you remember every little detail about it." He tried joking about the situation lightly._

_As Tea tried to remember anything, her brain began to throb. Her headache grew every second she tried to remember, and her body began to grow tired. She soon recognised the feeling as tiredness and barely a second later she just couldn't resist sleep._

**XxX**

As soon as she was caught and wrapped in Duke's arms, Tea's eyes opened.

"What the?" She wondered out loud. '_Now that was a strange dream'_

"You alright?" Duke asked her.

Tea took a couple of second to ask herself that before she replied with, "I'm fine," as she pulled herself out of his grip.

"Are you sure?" It was Yugi's time to question her.

"Yea," A smile graced her lips but Yugi – or anyone else for that matter – didn't look convinced.

"You blacked out again." Tristan stated out the obvious.

"Did I?" Tea decided to play ignorant.

"Yea, I saw Duke touch your skin on your neck and you fainted."

"Did you?" She asked Duke.

He nervously looked back at her, "I-I don't think so. I thought I had my arm around your shoulders."

"See, he didn't. I'm fine." Tea tried to get off the subject. She was fine, she was sure she had blacked out, but she was truly fine.

"Dat proves nothin'," Joey interjected, "You really should go to da hospital, they said dat if ya eve-"

"Do you want to get rid of me that easily? Send me off to the hospital every time I may or may not faint?" She tried to turn the tables of the conversation this time. She loved her friends dearly and was so thankful that they cared for her well being, but couldn't they just let it slide this time? Plus going to the hospital would ruin her first day of this schools year, not that she would mind missing a day, it was just that missing one day normally had a domino effect on the oncoming days after that, so whatever she missed today would have consequence tomorrow.

"Of course not," Joey said defensively, "It's just dat-"

"Then can't you let this go? I'm fine. I don't even think I blanked out." She put back on the smile as Joey sighed in defeat.

Yami stood beside her and put a hand on her clothed shoulder, "We don't want to get rid of you; we're all just concerned for you."

Tea sighed, "I know, and I love you all for it, but I really don't need to go to the hospital."

Apart from Yugi explaining to Duke about Tea's hospital incident, the subject didn't come up again.

The group then began talking about random school nonsense, until some of the school's students began the crowd around the gates entering the school's grounds.

"Wonder what's going on over there?" Tristan wondered aloud.

"Dunno, wanna go check it out?" Joey asked him, but before they could the crowd started to part letting through a familiar Egyptian.

"I told her I didn't want any attention on the first day, so what does she go and do? Bring me to school in our largest car. I could've just walked." Malik complained once he reached the group.

"Can't be all doom and gloom." Joey said. Malik gave him an annoyed look.

"Wait, you're joining the school?!" Duke exclaimed.

The group had all seen the Ishtar's new house when they went to visit, let's just say it was larger than any normal person could afford for a house. They had more appliances than an average household and they had a few cars as well. So simply, they were rich; not as rich as the Kaiba's, but rich no one the less.

Speaking of the Kaiba's, a second crowd of people –mainly young girls- decided to gather around an all too familiar limo. The chafer got out of the driver's seat and opened the door for the brunette CEO to step out of the limo.

He gazed about emotionlessly before ignoring all the girls fawning over him and strode passed the group and into the school.

"Back the same old, rich boy a'itude I suppose," Joey commented.

"No way, something in him must've change since our last adventure," Tea said.

"...we'll see." Yami commented, still looking at where Kaiba had entered the school, before looking back at the group.

"So where am I suppose to go?" Malik asked.

"I'm going to take Yami to the main reception and will see where to go from there; you can join us if you want." Yugi replied.

"Sure, thanks."

"I guess I don't get to be the new exchange student anymore." Duke seemed actually quite sad at this. Looked as if a lot of attention would be dragged away from him this year.

"Isn't Bakura also supposed to be joining this year?" Tristan asked.

"He's already in the school." Duke said.

"No not him, his darker half."

"Darker half?" Duke wondered for a moment.

"Speak of the devil." Joey said, signalling towards the school gates where a white haired boy was wondering towards them, searching through his bag.

They all watched him for a moment when suddenly Tea and Yami both said, "That's not him."

Almost as soon as they said that the boy looked up to his side and looked as if he was about to say something before a look of annoyance crossed his face and he turned around and almost ran back out of the school.

"What the, that was strange." Duke commented. Everyone else seems to just stay silent before the same boy came back through the school gates dragging his nonchalant look-a-like.

"That's him." Yami said.

"Hey, chaps," Ryou greeted them, letting go of Bakura.

"Hey Ryou." Everyone greeted him back, apart from Duke who just stared at Bakura, then back at Yami, and then back at Bakura before shrugging and getting on with his life.

The evil spirit ignored everyone –pulling at his collar while muttering something about it being too tight- until Malik greeted him. Even if Bakura was a homicidal maniac and Malik was mentally unstable, they had a sort of mutual understanding between the two, even since they worked together in Battle City.

"So? To the main office?" Yugi asked.

"Sure."

Tea watched the backs of Yugi, Yami, Malik and Ryou -dragging Bakura- enter the school before turning back to what was left of the group. Duke was still staring where the others had gone, and Joey and Tristan were already arguing about something or another.

Barely five minutes later, after Duke had managed to get involved in the argument somehow, the school bell rang and Tea was off to the form room to start her first day back.

**XxX XxX XxX**

**Author's Notes: **Argh! I hate this chapter! I'm so sorry about this abomination being posted but I don't see another way around it. The only other way was to have an abnormally long chapter posted and I'm not too sure about how any of you feel about that happening. Not much to say about this chapter though, nothing much happened but this is probably going to be a slow moving story so please bare with me ^_^;

P.S. How would you guys feel about me taking it up a rating? I might need to boost it up a bit because of a certain white-haired thief, but I could take the bit out and just keep it at a T level.

Abbie x


	5. IV

**Tick**

_Pause_

**Tock**

_Pause_

**Tick**

_Pause_

**Tock**

She watched as time ticked past achingly slowly, on the analogue clock hanging on the wall opposite her desk.

The hands silently mocked her as they moved slower with every passing second.

At one point she swore they'd moved backwards.

Currently residing in her Japanese class, Tea stared blankly at the clock ahead; occasionally sparing a glance at Joey's sleeping form beside her.

To say that her morning had been boring and uneventful would have been a major understatement. She classified it as being tedious and monotonous. Going back to school after all of the events in the holidays had dragged Tea's mood right down, and sitting listening to a teacher droning about information she had already learnt during her past years of school wasn't helping.

Even the P.E. class she had just attended hadn't sparked her interest. No that was the wrong thing to say, the P.E. class she had attended didn't even involve her. Her doctor had sent a note to the school forbidding Tea to take part in any physical activities; that had gotten her blood boiling.

It was now barley five minutes until the start of lunch, and Tea was really interested to see how Yami's first day of modern day school was going, Malik's as well she guessed, and Bakura's... she was curious.

Duke and Kaiba had been in her Drama class earlier that day and then there was Joey sleeping beside her, so she hadn't seen many of her friends since the beginning of school and she really wanted to catch up with them, even though she had just seen them barely three hours ago.

Tea decided to make a deal with herself; not to look at the clock until the bell rung; staring at it hopefully wasn't going to make it tick any faster. So she glanced down to her blank, note-free book and started doodling on the page until the bell rung.

It didn't ring.

_It must be broken._ She thought. M_aybe I should check to see it the second hand has stopped movi- NO! That is just what it wants you to do. _So Tea sat glaring at the paper inwardly arguing about looking at the clock.

She lost the battle, and as soon as she looked up at the clock, the second and minute hand hit the 12 and the bell rung throughout the school.

XxX

"It's amazing! I've been given my own books to keep and write things down in. Here take a look," He through one of his books at Tea, Tristan and Joey. "They've given me pencils and pens and other writing things." He brought out a standard pencil case that he had been given by the school, but didn't through it at anyone.

"That's wonderful Yami," Tea said, as if congratulating a five-year-old child.

"Whoa, you actually filled your book with something." Joey remarked looking over Tristan's should at Yami's science book.

"Yeah, it's fascinating at how much humans know about the world, and atoms and alkalis and-"

"Yeah, but I but bet it's a load of bullshit. Scientists making up a load of crap to fool people into thinking they know what they are talking about." Bakura said, announcing his presence taking a seat opposite Yami, beside his light, on a picnic bench out on the school field.

"And I suppose you know better then, thief?" Yami challenged.

"Maybe not about that sort of stuff, but scientists are just a bunch of stuck up people pretending they know about stuff that isn't there to be known."

"You don't believe in gravity then?"

Bakura glared at him, "I never said I didn't,"

"So you do believe in science."

Bakura slammed his fist on the bench that it shook slightly, "Listen, Pharaoh-!"

"Already fighting and it hasn't even been ten minutes into lunch?" Malik said approaching the table, "and you might want to drop that name if you don't want to be getting strange looks from other people."

Bakura let the argument go as Malik took a seat next to him. Tea, Joey and Tristan sat on the grass eating their lunches while Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Ryou and Malik sat on the bench.

"How's ya first day gone so far, Malik?" Joey asked, his mouth currently full with food, Tea gave him a slightly disgusted look.

"Hm?" Malik look down at Joey. "Fine I guess nothing special."

"Nothing Special?!" Yami asked astounded. "Haven't you gotten any books or pens?"

Malik gave him a strange look, "Well, yeah..." He trailed off reaching into his bag and brought out his books placing them in the table.

"We all got them." Bakura announced waving his books in front of the ex-pharaoh's face.

Yami's face dropped slightly and his lips turned down into a slight pout. "Bet you didn't bother writing anything in it."

He was met with a book straight in his face. "Check it yourself." Bakura said snickering before turning to Ryou and demanding food.

Yami through the book on the ground glaring at the ex-tomb robber feeling slightly embarrassed, but his attention was dragged away from him when he heard a bunch of giggles coming from a group of young girls all looking at them.

"What're they staring at?" Yami asked.

"Urgh, just ignore them," Malik said, seeming slightly disgusted. "That's what I've been doing all day." The only females that Malik really knew was his sister and Tea, so being surround by hormonal girls suddenly wasn't something he was entirely comfortable with.

"How comes you guys always seem to get the girls attention? I'm just as gook-looking as you all are." Joey complained standing up and leaning on the bench, Tristan agreed in the background and Bakura snorted.

"It's because they're unique." Tea exclaimed. Joey gave her a confused look.

"They are all very handsome and different in their own way." She continued. Bakura, Malik and Yami all looked interested in what she had to say and Ryou and Yugi blushed slightly. "For instance, Yugi may not be as tall as the preferred guy but being the King of Card Games defiantly helps. Yami, he's all of a sudden joined the school and looks just like Yugi only taller and slightly more mature, and that right there attracts attention. Ryou and Bakura's looks speak for themselves, plus Bakura is new to the school and then there is Malik who is also new to the school and has a very unique look." Tea stopped her little rant and took a bite of food leaving Ryou and Yugi blushing harder, Malik and Bakura somewhat shocked, Yami feeling pretty full of himself and Joey and Tristan slightly speechless.

"Didn't realise you'd been paying that close attention to us." Bakura said.

Tea swallowed her food, "It's just something you pick up on as a girl."

"B-but I can be those things too," Joey almost whined. Tea just smiled sympathetically.

XxX

The rest of lunch was spent with useless conversation, Joey whining and Bakura teasing the pharaoh until the bell rung.

"Tristan and Yugi are in my last two classes, so I guess I'll see everybody tomorrow then." Tea announced to the group, beginning to leave.

"Wai' a minu'e," Joey said, stopping her.

Tea turned to look at him.

"Aren' ya walkin' home with Yugi and Yami?" He asked her.

"Er, no; I walk to school with them, but we normally go home our own ways." Joey seemed troubled by this.

"You've got Tristan and Yug in your last classes with ya in case summin' goes wrong, but what if summin' 'appens on da way home?"

Tea gave a short laugh, "Come one Joey, I don't need to be kept an eye on twenty-four seven. I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself."

Joey didn't look convinced.

"Actually I think he may be right." Malik interjected. "You've always had someone with you every time you've fainted. What if something did happen to you on your way home?"

"Not you too," Tea exclaimed slightly miffed.

"Come on Tea, at least until the docta figures out what's wrong with ya." Joey persuaded.

"'Wrong with me'? Joey, you make it sound like I've got some sort of unknown disease."

"Well, ya might 'ave, but please Tea?" He attempted 'puppy eyes'.

Tea scoffed, "Please Joey, you look ridiculous," He didn't stop, "Okay, fine!" Tea caved in, "but only for a while. It's not like I'm dying."

"What a shame," someone mumbled in the background; Tea ignored the comment.

"Great, thanks Tea." Joey actually looked pleased.

Tea turned towards Yami and Yugi, who were chucking their rubbish away, "So, can I walk home with you?"

Yugi looked at Yami, who shrugged, he smiled, "Sure Tea."

Joey finished stuffing his school bag with loose bits and pieces. "Great, just make sure she gets to 'er door safely."

"They have to walk all the way to my house and back to theirs? I don't think so, that's not fair on them. I can just walk the other half of the journey to my house on my own."

"But what if summin' happens?"

"Joey, it is highly unlikely that anything is going to happen to me."

"But what if-"

"Stop trying to control my life!" Tea shouted.

Everyone was staring at the couple now; they could sense a fight beginning to breakout between the two. Both too stubborn and hot-headed to back down, this was going to end badly if something didn't stop them soon.

"I just wanna to keep ya safe; friends look out for each other don't they?!"

"Yea, but not lik-"

"I'll walk you home myself if I have to."

"But your house is the complete opposi-"

"We could walk Tea the rest of her way home. It'd just be a little detour off of our way home."

Every seemed to freeze at that sentence. Tea and Joey shut up, and Bakura stared wide eyed at his light.

"It'd be no trouble, just a little detour from the unusual way home." Ryou said.

Tea blinked, "No, its fine, Ryou. I don't need to be watched over."

"Na, it's perfect. You could walk with Ryou after Yami and Yugi." Tea glared at him, "At least until things improve."

She turned her gaze back to Ryou, "But I don't want to be an inconvenience."

He smiled lightly at her, "It'd be no problem."

"There you go, sorted." Joey seemed satisfied.

"Sorted?! You mean I'm going to have to walk a long way home just because of this wench?!"

"You should have put your opinion in earlier if you had an objection,"

Bakura growled at Yami before turning to look at his light. Instantly he could tell that Ryou wanted to do this for the girl. "Fine," he huffed, it'd be only a slight inconvenience, right?

"Come one guys, we're late already," Yugi called as he headed towards the school.

Everyone followed him, apart from Tristan and Joey, who pulled Ryou's arm back and told him, "Don't let him hurt her," then catching up to everybody else leaving Ryou temporarily shocked.

XxX XxX XxX

**Author's Notes:** Short chapter, but my laptop was broken and had to be fixed and I wanted to update as soon as possible. I hoped that this chapter would make up for the wait, but I doubt it. I've noticed that Kaiba is the preferred pair with Tea, he isn't my fav but he will be having more of an appearance in the story soon. Plus, what do you think of Joey's speech, it's hard to type and I'm not sure what I should do with it, any suggestions would be nice.

Abbie x


End file.
